Destiny Turns On A Dime
by LoveforPenandDerek
Summary: AU Morgan and Garcia. A chance encounter at a coffee shop changes everything one man thought about his future. 2004.
1. Chapter 1

**Note-** _The title comes from a song by Pam Tillis called Mi Vida Loca (My Crazy Life)._****

Destiny Turns On A Dime

Chapter One

May 2004

A typical day at the coffee shop.

While other men there were consumed with their blackberries or still half asleep Derek Morgan was bright eyed and bushy tailed. He woke up three hours before to do his one thousand sit ups and then run five miles before his shower. Breakfast consisted of an egg white omelet and a power shake from the health food store.

He sure as hell had not gotten his six pack abs from sleeping in. And he wouldn't keep it by sleeping in either. And keep them he intended to do until the day he died. They were freaking phenomenal- like the rest of his body- and he knew it.

This morning, like every other morning he was in town, he was scoping out the selection of lovely ladies that made this a regular stop on their morning routine. He had quite the reputation here for being a playboy but then that was true for many places he went.

Okay, for everywhere he went.

He couldn't help it. His mother said he got his father's charm and good looks. And Derek, never one to complain when fate dropped such a lucky break in his lap, made the very most out of his God given gorgeous physique and flirtatious nature. There was no doubt about it he was a blessed man when it came to having everything it took to score.

And damn if he did not know it too.

A big smile curved over his lips as he moved forward in the long line waiting to place their coffee orders. The woman in front of him was desperately sexy- tall, dark, and stacked. Watch him work. She would be his before her coffee even got poured.

Looking over her shoulder he noticed she was flipping through a magazine. It was about local life in Washington DC. She happened to be reading about the opera house. He commented "Madame Butterfly is my favorite."

She looked over her shoulder and flashed him a smile. "Is it really? Or is it the only one you know?"

He winked at her. "You caught me." Then he paused and said "Derek Morgan. Guilty of lying in the first degree."

She giggled.

It was like taking candy from a baby. Really. He could have her number before he even moved up another place in line. Hell, he could have five numbers before he got his coffee. He loved the game but sometimes it was just too easy.

Or maybe he was just too good.

XXXXXXXXX

Penelope Garcia took her coffee from the barista. She was in a rush. She couldn't be late for work again. She really shouldn't have stopped for this latte but the stuff they served at her job did not compare to this lovely concoction of sugar and caffeine. She could drink the stuff in the break room all afternoon but in the morning she needed her grande caramel macchiato with whip cream.

Without it she couldn't function right.

Not being on top of her game wasn't really an option at her new job. She had better be all that and a bag of chips if she wanted to stay out of prison. Luckily, even on her worse day, she was the best hacker the F.B.I was ever gonna see join their ranks.

Hurrying toward the door of the coffee shop she didn't notice that her pink silk scarf had slid off. She was carrying her purse, her computer bag, her coffee and some files. Just as she pushed open the door she heard, but didn't pay much attention to, a man call out "Excuse me, Miss.....uh...Hey!"

Stepping out into the warm spring air she headed down the block. The building she worked in was right next door.

She hadn't gotten but a step or two when she heard "Baby girl!....HEY, GORGEOUS!" and then a hand on her back.

Penelope spun around. She took in the sexiest man she had ever laid eyes on. And she had thought, till then, she knew sexy. But she had thought wrong. This man was making a whole new category all for himself.

He wore a blue business shirt and black slacks. The sleeves of the shirt were rolled up his arms, shoving off muscular lower forearms that made her mouth nearly drool. Especially when she imagined what was hidden beneath the parts that shirt covered up.

Yum. This sexy sugar buns of a man was delicious. Totally.

And he had been talking to her when he called out 'Baby girl' and 'Gorgeous.' Hmmm. Well, that was interesting indeed. Maybe her luck was turning around after ten straight years of craziness in her life and crazies in her bed. Or freaks. Or losers. Or assholes. Or men who couldn't get her off if their lives had depended on it.

She found herself purring at him "Baby girl? Gorgeous? Hmmm. I would ask if we've met before but I would remember a tall glass of chocolate milk like you coming into my life."

He let out a chuckle.

She went on "Perhaps it was in another life time or..."her voice purred, as she forgot all about being late for work, "my dreams."

"Yeah, maybe." A big grin spread over his lips. "I do star in a lot of those for a lot of women."

She had the urge to touch him and just could not resist. Her hand, sporting neon pink painted nails that matched the pink in her hair and in her clothes that day, shot up and smoothed over his shoulder. "I just bet you do."

Penelope didn't know where this intense boldness was coming from. She had never flirted this way with a man before. She had flirted. Sure. After all, she was far from a virgin. But she had never flirted in this high octane way.

She knew how to have lots of fun and laughs with guys she met but she always felt like the type of woman a guy had to get to know as a buddy before he would want to hit on. Not the type he would run after on the street.

The stranger's dark brown eyes- filled with mischief, teasing and sex- were stuck on her hand as it moved over his shoulder and only when she pulled it back did he meet her gaze again. Something sizzled between them that was hot enough to put a hitch in time for a minute.

The next thing she knew he had pulled her scarf out of his pocket. She startled a little and blushed slightly.

He waved it around. "Missing something, baby girl?"

"Yes, it appears I am. Thank you, handsome stranger."

"Sure. No prob. I wouldn't want this fine outfit of yours to go without this accessory."

"No, that wouldn't be very good at all."

He put it around her neck. "There you go, sweetie."

"Thanks," she said, breathlessly, because he had gotten so close when he leaned near her. And he smelled so good. She would like to bathe in his dirty bath water. That is how hot this man was.

"De-" he started but just then Penelope spotted her boss getting out of a cab.

"Sorry, Hot Stuff, I gotta jet! Work calls. But it was an experience. That's for sure. And I thought my only jolt for the day was gonna be this macchiato. Silly me! You put the ya in yummy!"

Even if he was the hottest thing walking Penelope had to run off because if she messed up her job she was afraid she would end up in prison. She hurried along the sidewalk, her highs clacking, and pushed the door for the building, slipping into air conditioning that immediately made her nipples harden.

Or maybe that was the beautiful specimen of man meat she had just met. Shivers coursed all through her and she felt hot from head to toe. In the elevator she hoped the other passengers didn't notice how aroused she was.

He had called her baby girl, gorgeous, sweetie. He was quite the charmer. Not that she thought it meant a damn thing to him but that stranger had made her morning. Maybe her whole dang week.

Penelope knew who she would be using in her fantasies for the foreseeable future.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Destiny Turns On A Dime

Chapter Two

May 2004

"Huh," Derek Morgan said as he watched the hot blonde he just met scurry away as if her feet were on fire. She slipped into the same building where he worked and disappeared from Derek's life as quickly as she came in.

Before he even got her name.

Standing on the sidewalk his eyes were still lit up from their exchange. Yet he felt a vague sense of dissatisfaction because he didn't know if he would ever see her again.

He shook his head, with a small smile on his lips, and headed back inside to get his coffee. All during that day he found his mind wondering back to the beautiful stranger who he had met that morning. A sly smile would slide over his face when he remembered her flirting with him.

Derek had been hit on by lots of women in his life but never by a woman like her. She was as cute as she was sexy. As funny as she was obviously smart (she did work for the F.B.I after all) and she dressed in this unique style that screamed she was completely her own woman. She even had pink streaks in her hair.

He never thought he'd be hot for a chick with punk rocker streaks but this woman made it work. And she made it look good too.

Damn did she ever make it look good.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Derek made sure to get to the coffee shop extra early. He got himself a drink and for once he didn't flirt with anyone there- not even the buxom red head barista who, till today, always got at least a wink out of him.

Right now he had only one woman on his mind. He took a seat on a stool at a table where he could see the door, sipped his drink and waited. If the hot blonde was like him she came here everyday.

Otherwise he didn't know if he'd ever see her sexy ass again. Yeah, she worked in the same building as him but so did thousands of people. He had a day of paperwork yesterday but today or tomorrow the Behavior Analyst Unit to which he was assigned would no doubt catch another case. That would mean he'd more than likely be flying off to some other state for who knows how long.

Knowing how life worked he bet that by the time he got back he would get consumed with work, fall into another fling, and the hot blonde would become a good story to tell to Reid but nothing more. The idea of that didn't sit right with Derek.

He never chased a woman before. He never had to. Their panties dropped quick for him and he loved that. He didn't have time for pursuing them, with his work keeping him busy and his side job of flipping houses taking up whatever time he got off, and he didn't have the drive for it either. To chase a woman would indicate he wanted more than something casual. Something he could take or leave. And casual was all Derek ever wanted before.

He didn't even know what he wanted from the hot blonde. But, as he settled onto his stool to wait her out, he knew he was not moving from this spot today till the last possible moment he had to before heading into work.

Just on the off chance he might see her smile again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope had given herself a little extra time this morning, after the harried rush into work yesterday, and strolled into the coffee shop looking chipper and pulled together. In the few months that she had been working for the F.B.I she had grown to love this little coffee shop and the hustle and bustle of all the people in here doing their morning routines.

The place was crowded as usual but the line wasn't that long. All the tables seemed to be filled though and other people were lingering around standing there chatting with each other, or looking at their blackberries, or talking on their phones. She slid into line and after four people she was able to get her grande caramel macchiato.

Penelope took a sip and made a "Mmm," sound before she turned and headed for the door. Right as her hand touched the handle she heard a deep, sexy voice fill the air.

"Pump those brakes, woman."

A shiver coursed down her spine. Her mind told her it wasn't the handsome stranger from the day before but her body told her it was. Risking a look over her shoulder she spotted him sitting at a table looking cocky as all get out with a teasing look in his eye that screamed: _You know you're glad to see me again._

He slowly stood up and then he crooked his finger at her, telling her to come closer to him, which she did, almost in a daze as her feet moved her to his table. Their eyes never left each other's.

She purred at him "My, oh, my if it is not my handsome stranger."

His eyes did a little widening thing at the word my and his eyebrow raised, joking with her, and then he said "Good morning, princess."

"Good morning right back at ya. What can I do for you?"

He walked around the table and pulled back a stool. "Have a seat, beautiful."

Blushing a little she sat down her drink, then took off her computer bag and her purse. Sitting on the stool she crossed her legs, let her lips go into a pout and pushed her breasts out a little. Then she cooed at him "Beautiful? Well aren't you the consummate flirt? Do you have to beat them off with a stick or do you ask the women to form an orderly line so that you can get to each one in due time?"

He chuckled and his eyes danced with amusement. He ignored her question and said "I hope I didn't make you late for work yesterday."

"I made it in just under the buzzer."

"Good, good, good."

"You come here every day then?" she asked.

"Yep. What about you?"

"Every work day for the last few months since I started this new job."

"Huh. Can't believe I never noticed you before. How have you been hiding yourself from me, woman?"

"Maybe your eyes were on Carrie. She is quite a looker."

For a moment he looked confused and then recognition flashed into his gaze. He glanced behind the counter and then he settled his gaze on Penelope once more. His eyes went dark with unmasked lust. "Yeah but I'd rather look at you."

Penelope beamed at him. She sipped her drink again.

After a moment he said "I didn't catch your name yesterday."

"Which makes us even cause I didn't get yours." She licked her lips as she watched this devilishly handsome man stare at her like he wanted to eat her for lunch that day. She felt like she was roasting inside from all the heat he was sparking in her.

"Lets start with something more important. Do you got a man, gorgeous?"

Her eyes fluttered down. Did she really want to become his conquest? He obviously was very good at seducing women. As hot as he was the last thing she wanted or needed in her life was to be used and tossed away like she was nothing.

She had come to Virginia because it was do that or rot in prison. But now that she was here she saw it as a chance to build a new life for herself away from the bad memories in California and the four step-brothers who were fifteen to twenty years older than her that she rarely saw in the almost decade that had passed since her parent's deaths.

Did she really wanna start off her new life here as the one night stand of this stud?

Yet when she looked at him she couldn't help but drool, flirt and feel butterflies race through her. Not that she wanted him to love her, marry her, and give her five babies (though he would make the cutest babies, that was for sure) she did want to know she was more than his latest notch on his gun.

Yeah, she had noticed he wore a gun. Everything about this sexy stud screamed law enforcement. Penelope had met a lot of those types of guys lately. They were so much more alpha than her computer hacker buddies. So much more virile. More intense. Rougher around the edges.

So much more smoking hot in every way.

Still smoking hot was one thing. Nasty, cheap sex with a stranger another. This guy was way too good at flirting and way to quick to flirt with her to be anything but a first rate player. As fun as Penelope had with him she didn't need a player in her bed.

Though seeing him for coffee each morning and flirting up a storm would be all right. That kind of boost would be even better than her yummy caramel coffee drink.

Deciding to tell a fib she raised her eyes again "As a matter of fact, sadly for you, I am very much taken right-"

"Before you go any further I should warn you I am a profiler."

"Hmmm?"

"I figure out what people are thinking and feeling without so much as knowing their names or who they are. Just by their actions. And when I do track them down, and believe me I always track them down, I get them in an interrogation room and peel back all their layers until I know them better than they know themselves." He leaned across the table and his voice dropped to a very sexy growl "In other words, sweetheart, I can tell when someone feeds me a line of crap."

"I am pretty sure I hate profilers."

He chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "Don't be that way, baby girl."

She pouted for a moment, which made him laugh more, and sipped her drink again. "Well, this has been a perfect way to start off my day but, sadly, I gotta get into work. I've got the kind of job where being late is a matter of life and death."

"Yeah, I got one of those myself." He stood up as she did the same. "Derek Morgan."

She smiled slightly. "It is my uber pleasure to make your acquaintance, Derek Morgan."

He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her name, but Penelope just gathered her purse and her computer back and headed for the door. He rushed pass her and opened it. She walked out and he followed her.

They went into the building next door. It was time to put on their identification tags or else they couldn't go any further. They got in line for the security. Derek went through first. Then Penelope, who was friendly with all the gaurds, started chatting with the gaurd. She handed him her coffee, like she did everyday, and then she fished in her purse for her badge and attached it to suit jacket.

"Thank you ever so much, sugar," she said to the gaurd, who smiled at her, as she took her drink back.

Once she was past security she saw Derek standing there with his back to the wall and his arms over his chest. She smiled and walked past him, enjoying the game now but not sure where she wanted it to go.

She went to the elevator and stood with the group waiting to get on. Once she was on she saw that Derek was jogging the few feet over there. She did nothing to hold the elevator, just looked him up and down as he moved closer. He got on at the last minute.

With a big, confident grin he looked at her chest...where the badge was....and said "Penelope Garcia, Technical Analyst."

Their eyes met and small smiles were on both their lips. His triumphant that he had gotten her name and hers sexy because he was so into her. "Also known as the Oracle of Quantico. You're looking at the best of the best. Be impressed."

His eyes flashed with heat again, ignoring all the other people in the elevator, he said "I am. Believe me, I am."

They parted when she got off on five and that was the end of seeing her sexy Adonis for that day. He certainly made getting coffee into a good morning.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Destiny Turns On A Dime

Chapter Three

May 2004

Penelope wanted to smack herself silly. She had been a first rate fool and she knew it. She played hard to get with her sexy stranger (who she looked up on her babies and knew all about now) and it had blown up in her face.

She hadn't wanted to become his one night stand. She thought she would rather have nothing than that. Something in her revolted at the idea of cheap, meaningless sex and she had brushed him off. Hell she hadn't even wanted to tell him her name!

Part of her liked making him work to find out. And part of her just liked the idea that maybe she could be intriguing enough that he'd come back to the coffee shop each day and keep flirting with her, even if she didn't drop her panties right away or make it easy on him.

That part of her was now in deep trouble with the rest of her because Derek Morgan hadn't been back to the coffee shop in three, count them, _three_ long days. Today would make the fourth.

He obviously didn't care if he ever saw her again. Their game was over.

Penelope found herself listless as she ordered her grande caramel mochiatto.

XXXXXXXXXX

Derek wondered what was bringing down his hot blonde. He had himself hidden in a corner of the coffee shop where he had a good view of both the door and the counter.

He got there plenty early enough to make sure he caught her no matter how early or late she showed up before her 9 am starting time. As soon as she came in the door he noticed she was not as bubbly as usual. In fact she seemed kind of frustrated and annoyed.

Well, that wouldn't do at all. He'd just have to put a smile back on her face.

Sliding off his seat, he grabbed his own coffee, and made his way over to the line. There were many people in line after Penelope, waiting to place their orders, as she took her large ice coffee from the barista.

Derek moved past the crowd and leaned against the counter. Giving her his best big smile, as he felt his body respond to her brown eyes looking up and into his, he said "Morning, princess."

Her voice stuttered a little. "Hhh...Hey....its you, again, I mean, of course its you. You know its you. I mean....hey there, Hot Stuff."

He chuckled. God, she was cute. "Share a table with me, baby girl? Or is your man meeting you?" he teased.

"You are too cocky for your own good,"she teased back but her smile said she would love to join him.

He placed a hand on her back and led her over to an open table. He pulled out her chair and then said "Let me help you with that," as he motioned to her computer bag.

"No one touches my baby," she said, in a dead serious tone. Then added "Sorry, sug."

He put up his hands and laughed. "Whoa, that's okay, mama. What you got on there? State secrets? My security clearance is pretty high."

Her eyes sparkled again. "Not as high as mine."

He grinned. "Well, ain't you a bad ass." Derek sat down on his stool.

"Yeah, pretty much."

He laughed. "And you call me cocky?"

"Oh, I call you a lot more than cock," she emphasized the word "y."

"That you do," he said before they settled down. A comfortable silence followed. They sipped their drinks.

XXXXXXXXX

Penelope's heart had soared the moment she spotted Derek in the coffee shop. Knowing he had went out of his way to talk to her today made her morning completely turn around. Now she was flying high as she sat across from him at the table.

He asked her "So what have you been up to on the fifth floor?"

"Saving the world. What about you on the sixth?"

His tone oozed with teasing when he asked "And just how do you know that I work on six?"

"Oh, sugar booty, I know it all. I'm the Oracle after all."

"How did you ever end up in the F.B.I? You seem like you would be the type to want to do her own thing."

"Well, this is my thing for now," she said, unable to tell anyone of her secret deal with the Feds "and I do it oh so very well. Like I am sure you do what you do well....very, very well....don't you?"

"Stick around and you just might find out."

She felt her face get a little hot at his sexy words. "The real question is do you have staying power that I require?"

His eyes widened and he looked like he might blush right back at her. He chuckled and shook his head. "Woman, you better watch yourself. That answer should be obvious."

"Are you gonna flex for me?"

He laughed. "You're crazy."

She smiled at him and then sipped her drink.

XXXXXXXX

This is just what Derek had been missing the last few days. He had actually woke up a half hour early this morning, after going to bed just five hours before, and his first thought was he might be able to see her today.

If she didn't show up at the coffee shop he would have went up to the fifth floor and asked around till he tracked her office down. He could have made it seem like it was about work. Even though he was known for flirting he didn't ever take the flirting farther at work.

With Penelope he wanted to go beyond sexy banter. Even if she had tried to act like she had a boyfriend to back him off the other day, something that never happened to him for as long as he had been dating (making up a fake boyfriend! What was he? A loser she had to ditch? Hell no he was not.) He wasn't gonna hold that against her.

Basically cause he couldn't.

He wanted her badly by now and so he would have to get over that little blip in their script. Penelope was obviously attracted to him and he could make her smile and laugh. Maybe she had just gotten out of a bad relationship and was gun shy. Maybe she heard he was a player. Maybe she always told strangers she had a man so she could avoid having men all over her day and night. Whatever it was he could tell she did not have a man-at least he prayed his gut was right about that.

But, if Derek had anything to say about it, Penelope would be getting herself a man real soon. He wanted to keep this thing they had going. Though he didn't do relationships he did do flings that lasted for a few months. Usually he was out of town so much that he never had the chance to bond deeply with any woman, and besides he didn't want to and he wasn't looking for that.

He hadn't put in the time and effort it took to be more with any woman before. Penelope was not just any woman though. She was phenomenal.

He already would not even think about flirting with any other woman than her. And they had known each other about a week. It would just feel sickening to flirt with anyone else right now. That was weird for him but that was how it was. He could be friendly to other women but his pet names, his bantering, his spare time and his lust were all for Penelope for today and for the next little while at least.

Derek stood up. "Hate to cut this short but I gotta get in. I gotta talk to our media liaison before our 10 am briefing and then I got to see SC Director Strauss." He cringed a little.

Penelope shuddered at that woman's name. She stood up, collected her purse and computer bag, and they headed for the door. "I'll walk with you. I could use to get in and get going on some updates for my babies."

"Your computers, you mean?"

"Of course."

"You protect them like a mama bear, huh?"

"They are my life line, after all."

He nodded and opened the door for her. The spring air smelled better today than it had yesterday to him. He knew that was because she was there with him. It was a weird feeling.

New. Different. Intoxicating. Seductive. More than sex and not yet friendship. It made him want more and more and more.

Soon he was pulling open the door to the building they worked in. She slipped inside before him. He let out a long breath. "Hope we don't catch a bad one today in my unit. The last one took us to Texas. I can't stand that state. Too damn hot and too much wildlife for me."

In a surprised tone she asked "You travel for your job?"

"Yeah. Thought you had used your sexy fingers to do some walking on your keyboard over me. No? Did you just ask around and learn I worked on six? How did you describe me? The hottest man you ever met? The sexiest profiler in the world? The guy with abs to die for? Tell me, Penelope. I'd love to know."

"I just might have used a little company time to hack you," she whispered, looking all around to make sure no one else was listening to them.

Derek found her cute as hell. "That's all right. I won't tell."

"I did see that you worked in the BAU. I guess I just didn't get what you do there. Its not just local cases you investigate then?"

"Nope. We go all over the country. I spend more time on the jet then in my own bed each week."

"Oh."

"That's where I was the last three days. I'm sure you had to notice that there was a lack of good looking men at the coffee shop."

She chuckled. "Nope. There were still enough around to keep me occupied."

"You are so cruel, woman. So cruel," he teased.

They walked through security. Derek watched her chat up the gaurd. He felt a small tingle of jealousy whip through him over her being so friendly with that man but he ignored it. He didn't do jealousy.

__

Jealous? Ha,

he assured himself. _She is all about me and has been since the moment we met._

They got on the elevator. Tension sizzled between them. He looked down at her as the elevator passed the fourth floor. "I'll have your coffee waiting for you tomorrow, if I don't gotta leave town. Don't leave me hanging."

"Oh, honey bunches, I would never leave you high and dry," she purred before slipping out of the elevator at the fifth floor.

She tossed him one sexy, hungry look over her shoulder and then walked off, while the doors slid closed.

Derek tried to school his expression as he waited there with the other people in the elevator. "We're consulting on a case," he said, in a nuetral tone, but his eyes still danced with happiness and he doubt even one person in that elevator believed him.

He never crossed the line and broke the frat rules before. Flirting had always been enough for him when it came to women in the F.B.I. He could find his dates at bars and at the dog park and at the beach. He could find them at a bus stop if that was the only place he went.

So he never had to worry about breaking the rules that mandated sexual relationships between co-workers were off limits. But then again he never met Penelope. And if she wasn't working in direct contact with him then they wouldn't really be breaking the strict letter of the law. It would just be frowned on but not forbidden.

Besides, rule or no rule, he was into this woman. And nothing was gonna make him give up the sunshine that she had brought into his life. He didn't even realize how dark his world was till he was standing in front of her and seeing how much light she radiated.

The light of his life. That is what she was turning herself into. Hell, maybe she was a bigger player than him. Cause she was the one making him get more and more hooked on her.

He was loving every minute of it too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Destiny Turns On A Dime**

**Chapter Four**

**May 2004**

Derek strolled through the fifth floor, which was a unit full of analysts who worked on cases for all of the other units. Their nickname was The Pool- a shortened version of tech pool. He felt eyes on him and waited till he spotted a name on a door of a tech guy he had worked with before.

Rapping on the door he heard "Welcome to the jungle," and shook his head. Tech people could be a breed of their own, that was for sure.

Sticking his head inside he said "Hey, Harris, you know where I can find Penelope Garcia? Blonde. Fine as hell. Hasn't worked here that long."

"The Oracle. Sure. Go to the end of the hall, turn left, down to the end again and you'll run smack dab into her. But be careful. She's particular about who gets in her door if you aren't brass."

"I don't think that'll be a problem. Thanks, man."

The tech guy had never stopped typing as he spoke to Derek. He just made a sound as an answer and then Derek left.

Soon he was in front of Penelope's door. He could feel his nerves kick in. He was about to see her again and that made this a very good moment indeed. He didn't know what it was but something about their chemistry was blowing him away. He loved it. Loved the fire starting between them. Loved the back and forth banter that was hotter than he'd ever known before. Loved her sparkling brown eyes and those cheeks that turned pink when she was a little too turned on or embarrassed.

Mmm. Yeah, he was loving getting to know this hot blonde. Too, too much. It was dangerous to love something like this so quick. Love the _connection_. He didn't wanna screw up and fall in love with her.

But then again he wasn't about to turn around and leave this hallway without going inside her office. Even if that meant he was risking it all. She felt like a siren to him. Luring him back to her side over and over, and he came running with a big smile on his face and his pants just a little tighter than they should be in public.

He rapped on the door.

She called out "You've reached the Oracle. You may enter at your own risk."

He smiled and walked inside. "Hey there, baby girl."

She spun around. "You are far from the BAU, sug," she purred.

"Not that far." He crossed his arms over his chest. "How you doing this afternoon?"

"Pretty fair. The view in here just certainly improved one hundred fold."

"Go ahead and take a good long look cause....I caught a case. Sorry, sweetie, but I won't be at the coffee shop in the morning."

Her face fell a little but then she gave him a graceful smile and said "That's okay. Go out and save the world, superhero. Thank you for letting me know in person, though, that I won't be seeing your handsome self anywhere but in my wicked, dirty daydreams tomorrow."

"Hmmm, care to share?"

"Oh, sug, they would make you lightheaded. I don't think its wise to risk you taking a fall in my lair. How would we ever explain it?"

He chuckled at that and looked around her office. It was decorated in a very funky style. "You do know you work at the F.B. I, right? Is that a troll doll on your desk? And what's that a picture of over there? Babies on a cloud?"

"Yeppers."

"Interesting choices."

"My pretties remind me the world is a good place even when everything on my screen says it's a very ugly one."

"I hear ya." After a moment his eyes fell on her again. Her smile was angelic. He could stare at her for hours but he didn't have the time for that right now. "Well, I gotta take off. We're wheel's up in..." he looked at his watch "Crap. I really gotta go." He walked backwards toward the door. Waggling his head at her he said "I will see you later, beautiful."

"Not if I see you first, Hot Stuff."

Smiling, he shook his head at her silliness, turned toward the door and walked out. Derek knew that while he was working this case in Oregon some of his mind would be back here in Virginia. And that had never happened to him before.

It felt good to have someone to miss.

XXXXXXXXX

Penelope was in her office a few days later, working away like a fiend, when her phone rang. She had on headphones. Taking the call she answered "You've reached the Oracle. Let me make all your cyber dreams come true."

She heard a deep, sexy chuckle and her heart raced. She sat up a little straighter and asked "Derek?"

"Its me. Hey, I could really use your help."

"Speak to me, handsome."

He explained how the tech they were assigned in the BAU had left a while back and now they had a rotating group of replacements. The one working with them today couldn't seem to find any information on the unsub they suspected.

Derek then said "Maybe there is nothing out there but I just thought you could run his name and see if you get anywhere. Anything, at this point, would really help us out. Will you give it a try for me, baby girl?"

Since he had said the name during his explanation she had already started working on it. "Done. Oh, he is good. He tried to erase himself in 1989. No credit cards. No bank account. No mortgage or rental agreements."

"So there is nothing, huh?"

"Oh, don't despair so quickly. I said he's good. I'm absolutely amazing. All right, give me a moment,......his brother's social security number is being used in Portland. Only thing is dear old brother has been dead for three months. I've got your phone number on my screen. I'm sending you the address of the employer and the apartment that matches the social."

"You are a Goddess!"

She laughed. "Thank you for noticing."

"Thank you very much for being awesome. Gotta run, sweetie."

"Go save the world and be quick about it."

His laugh was the last thing she heard before there was a click, indicating he had disconnected the call. Penelope sat there with a big smile on her face. She had shown him her skills and that felt damn good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyday when she walked into the coffee shop now she scanned it to see if Derek was there. She had no idea when he would get back from Oregon. She was disappointed that it hadn't been the day after she gave him what she thought was information to break his case.

Another day passed.

It was now Friday. If she didn't see him today then she'd have to wait two more days. Why did that suddenly seem like torture?

Penelope strolled inside the shop and glanced around. It was crowded. She scanned faces and, as each one turned out not to be him, a frown started to form on her lips. She turned to look around the line of people at some more tables, as she tried to be not that obvious about what she was doing, until finally...blissfully...her eyes landed on him.

He sat at a table with two coffees in front of him. His stool was facing the door. It was clear from his eyes that he had been watching her every move since she came in. He gave her a cocky smirk.

She decided to get in the line and ignore him, just because he was too damn confident for his own good. After a moment or two, he bounded off his stool and stalked over to her. "Morning, princess."

"Hmpf."

He gave her big eyes. "What did I do? I haven't even seen you in days."

"Who said you did anything? All I am doing is getting my coffee."

"Baby doll, didn't I tell you I'd have your coffee waiting the next time we met here?"

"Maybe I prefer to drink alone this morning." Her tone was frosty and for a moment he tensed up but then she looked up at him and her eyes danced with teasing.

Derek relaxed and said "Woman, don't you mess with me!" Taking her hand he tugged her behind him, weaving through the crowd, and back to his table.

The feel of her hand in his felt more than right to Penelope. It felt heavenly. This sexy man was turning into the best thing to happen to her since she moved to Virginia.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Destiny Turns On A Dime**

**Note- **_When Penelope says "They are real," she is talking about her breasts. That is a reference to an episode of Seinfeld where Jerry's date tells him "They're real and they're spectacular." _

**Chapter Five**

**May 2004**

Derek pulled out a chair for Penelope at the coffee shop and she sat down. For a long moment their eyes held before he walked around the table and slid into his own seat.

Since she had teased him about not wanting to join him for coffee this morning he asked her "So you think you're funny, huh? Messing with me. Very cruel, baby girl."

"Baby girl? How many baby girls do you have?" she teased. "You are such a casanova. I've heard stories about you. In a broom closet during the lunch break of a sexual harassment seminar? Really? So, so dirty....and kinda hot."

His eyes darkened with annoyance. "Don't know who told you that one but that never happened."

"Don't be shy. Its not like I think you are a untouched by other hands. From the talk around the tech pool you are one frisky, frisky boy."

"All talk. At least where work is concerned. I like to find my women outside of my workplace."

"That does not bode well for making all my kinky, bendy.....spectacular and yes, they are real, if you were wondering....fantasies come true, now does it, sug?"

He grinned and leaned over the table. "There is always one exception that makes the rule."

His smile was contagious and she found herself smiling back at him. Though she worried still that he was just a player playing a game with her she couldn't help but see how earnest his eyes were when he looked at her. As if this truly did mean something to him.

Or maybe she just saw what she wanted to see in his eyes. But to Penelope's way of thinking it was there. He was flirting with her for more than getting her panties off then saying "Nice to have known you."

At least it felt that way to her. It was a feeling that was like slipping into a warm bath. It kept drawing her in deeper and deeper.

XXXXXXXXX

Derek wished he was a straw as he watched Penelope suck her cold coffee drink past her pretty red painted lips. He shifted back in his seat and drummed his fingers on the table. "So tell me, gorgeous, how were your last couple of days?"

"Work was hell. I really hate when I have to deal with the counter terrorism unit. There's a woman in it who I swear hates me and a guy who likes me just a little too much for my liking."

"My poor baby. You ever think that maybe that chick likes that guy and sees you as competition."

"But I'm not. He's a tall drink of water but just not the flavor I'm craving right now."

Derek chuckled. "Maybe you should tell her that."

"I'd just rather avoid dealing with that whole unit but I've had to do a lot of searches for them lately. I like Special Ops best. They're never in my lair bothering me. They just call. I do my thing and its all good."

"What about the BAU? You don't have any love for us profilers?"

She smiled "Oh, sug, I might not have love for y'all yet but I have something else. Wanna know what it is?"

He laughed. "I can guess pretty good."

"I just bet you can."

Derek reached out and let his hand brush over hers, as it rested on the table, his fingers gently caressing her fingers and the top of her hand. "Beautiful ring. Is there a story behind it?"

She grew quiet.

He moved back. "Sorry. You don't gotta tell me what's the story. Anyway, Penelope, I was thinking that you shouldn't have to wonder if I'm showing up here each morning. Since I travel so much maybe I should get your cell number so I can text you on the days I can't make it."

"This ring was my mother's."

He just stared at her, trying to encourage her to go on, if she wanted to say more.

Penelope swallowed and looked at her hand for a moment. "She died nine years ago."

"I'm very sorry to hear that."

"She was in a car accident with my stepfather. A drunk driver slammed into them."

"That's horrible. You were pretty young then, huh?"

"Eighteen."

"Did you move in with family?"

"I was in college already." She looked away.

Derek covered her hand with his. "That sounds like it was a real rough time for you. You don't have to talk about it but thank you very much for sharing that with me."

Her eyes came back to his. "Moving to Virginia from California is my chance to start over. I've only been here three months. I thought it would be uber hard to adjust but I guess you can do anything if you really put your mind to it."

"A lot of people would kill to work for the F.B.I but you don't seem like one of them."

She gave him a small smile. "Lets just say that Uncle Sam would kill to keep me."

He grinned back at her. "You're that good, mama?"

"Better than you can even imagine."

Derek kept grinning as he lifted his hand off hers and sat back. Penelope glanced at her watch and said "Oh! Time flew! I gotta get moving! Being late is not an option for me."

"Okay, okay. We've got ten minutes. Chill out, baby girl. We'll get you there on time."

She gathered up all purse and computer bag. Derek asked "You sure I can't carry that for you?"

She looked him over and then gave it to him.

He smiled widely and said "Wow! You positive I won't run off to some foreign land with your baby?"

"You do and I'll wipe you off the grid."

"You say that like you mean it."

"Cause I do. Beware the Oracle."

Derek pulled open the door for her and watched her ass as she walked out. "I'm very aware, believe that."

She looked over her shoulder and flashed him a sexy smile before she startled and said "Stop distracting me, you gorgeous piece of man candy! I gotta get to my lair before the man gets The Oracle of Quantico in his sights. Lets go!"

"Okay, okay. I am right behind you, baby girl."

And he was sure enjoying the view.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day Derek was sitting at his desk when his phone rang. "Yeah, its Morgan."

"Oh, yes, it is."

A big grin curved his lips and his hand went to stroke over his head. "Hey there, baby girl."

"Hey there, big strong stud."

He chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "What can I do for you? Need someone to share a lunch table with in the break room?"

"How very Junior High."

"Uh...."

"I'd love to!"

He laughed. "Woman, you keep messing with me and I will teach you a lesson."

"Oh, how delicious that sounds but I'm very busy down here on five. CTU has been all up in my lair all morning and they left behind plenty for this Oracle to keep busy with but since I got alone for a spare moment I thought I would give you a call and fulfill your request."

He raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"How quickly you forget. You wanted my cell number."

He sat up again and grabbed a pen. "Go, mama, I'm listening."

"Just keep in mind that precious few ever get these digits."

"Good," he said in a deep growl. Then in a normal tone he urged "Give it up."

She told him the number. He jotted it down and said "Got it. Thank you very much. You wanna stop by my desk whenever you can get away for lunch? I'll just be sitting here up to my neck in paperwork unless we catch a case."

"That would work, handsome. See you at 0100."

"I think you mean 1300 unless we're meeting at one a.m."

"Oops! Though meeting at 1 am sounds intriguing. Would clothing be optional at this rendevous?"

"Hush! I have to get back to my paperwork. You have fun with CTU."

"Spoil sport."

He could imagine her sticking that sexy pink tongue out at him at that moment. Derek bit back a moan at the image his mind had conjured up. "See you at1300 hours. 1 pm in civilian terms. Just come into the bull pen. You can't miss my desk."

"I'll just follow the trail of drool from other women who came before me."

"There are other woman on this planet?"

She laughed and hung up. He sat there smiling until Elle broke into his thoughts "What happened to your rule about not dating chicks who carry guns?"

"Hmmm?"

She smiled. "You're getting some from somebody in this building."

With a grin he told her "Mind your business." Then he looked at Reid, who was not paying a bit of attention to them, and said "Kid, hey!"

Still deep in his paperwork he didn't look up. "Yeah? What? Do we have a case?"

"Nope but I have myself a lunch date with my hot blonde from the coffee shop."

Elle asked Reid "You knew about her? Someone fill me in. I'm bored to death over here with this paperwork. I wanna hear the gossip too."

Derek looked at her "Be patient and if you're real good I just might introduce you. But don't think about telling her nothing that will send her running and I mean it."

Elle smiled. "Oh. Hmmm. So now you found someone you can't just replace the next time you go to the bar? I have to meet this woman and ask her what kind of voodoo she did on you. Cause the last time I checked you couldn't tell us enough how much you're _never settling down_." The last three words were said in a teasing, exaggerated way.

"I ain't settled into nothing. This is just lunch." He got back to work but his eyes drifted over to the phone number written on the note pad. A grin curved his lips and thoughts of Penelope filled his head.

He wasn't falling for her, that's what he told himself. She was a cool chick and he enjoyed her company, the idea of getting with her, and she made work a lot more fun.

They weren't even dating. They were just meeting for coffee and now having lunch. No big deal. Nothing to stress out about.

He was so not falling in love.


	6. Chapter 6

**Destiny Turns On A Dime**

**Chapter Six**

**May 2004**

Penelope spent some time in the bathroom fixing her hair and makeup before she went to the elevator and took the short ride to the sixth floor. Her nerves were really getting to her because she knew she might meet Derek's co-workers for the first time today.

What if they looked at her and thought "Why would he want her?" Or worse if they thought "She's just one more in a long line. What a dumb bunny to think he's gonna keep her."

_Keep me? Is that what I think?_ she asked herself as she came off the elevator. _No, of course not. We're just getting to know each other right now. Who knows? Maybe the attraction will fade in a few weeks on both our parts. Lets not jump ahead_.

She screwed up her courage, planted a smile on her lips, and pulled open the glass doors of the BAU. Looking all around it only took a moment to spot Derek's desk.

Carrying her little brown bag lunch she walked over there and when she was nearby said "Hello, Agent Morgan."

His head jerked up and soon he was on his feet. He shoved his hands in his pockets. His eyes went dark and met hers. "Hey there, baby girl! You made it!"

"That I did," she said with a small grin. Her eyes moved to his co-workers but she didn't want to introduce herself. "Are you ready for lunch? Its just after 01300."

He chuckled. "No more military time for you."

"You said its 01300 not 0100. Now what did I get wrong?"

He chuckled again. "Forget about it." Derek turned and looked like he was about to introduce her to his co-workers when the man sitting nearby at another desk spoke up.

He was tall, lanky and had brown hair that was a little long for the Feds. Penelope thought he looked just like a cute little puppy. He was a baby, by F.B.I standards. Adorable.

He said "Its 1300 actually. You don't use the oh if its after 0900."

Penelope said "Really? Well that is kinda confusing."

He told her "Actually military time is meant to be less confusing, not more so. It's a specific way of expressing time that is recognized internationally which makes it easier to assure there is no mistake about the hour and minute that an event is scheduled to take place. Whereas different cultures could refer to time in different ways that do not translate so simply to foreigners. The whole method was first derived during-"

Derek cut in "Kid, just say hello like a normal person."

"Hello."

Penelope shot Derek a look for saying his co-worker was not normal and then she laid on the charm for him. "Hello to you too. You seem like the brain around here. I've always loved a man who can out think his counterparts."

The man blushed a little and stuttered. "Well, everyone here is very smart. I just happen to be more so."

Derek said, with a grin, "Don't let him down play it. He's a genius. Penelope Garcia, I'd like you to meet our resident smarty pants Dr. Spencer Reid. And, over there staring at us dying to be introduced too, is another good friend of mine: SSA Elle Greenway."

Elle stood up and walked over. "Hi! You know I could tell you a thing or two about Morgan here-"

Derek broke in "But she won't. Come on, sweetheart, its time for you and me to get our grub on."

Penelope told Elle "It was nice to meet you. Maybe we can talk again soon."

Elle smiled and her eyes taunted Derek as she told Penelope. "Real soon."

Penelope told Spencer "It was good to meet you too, Dr."

"You may call me Reid. Everyone does."

"Thank you, Reid. I'd love to hear more about how military time was derived one day if you ever have the free time."

His eyes lit up. "You would?"

"Very much so. All of CTU uses it and I can't seem to get it down for anything. Just when I think I have it tackled it seems I don't. I'm the best of the best when it comes to hacking but give me all this military junk to learn and I'm lost. Its so strict around here and, I swear, everyone and their brother here was in the service but me. I have a lot of catching up to do when it comes to certain things."

"I'd be happy to explain anything to you that you don't understand about military codes and procedures."

"You are such a sweetie! Thank you so much!" Penelope looked over at Derek. "Well I better get him fed. I think I can hear his stomach growling from here."

"Of course," Reid said, sitting back down. "It was good to meet you. Morgan has done nothing but go on about you-"

"Reid!" Derek barked. "That paperwork won't do itself." Then he looked at Penelope and motioned with his hand "After you, princess."

His hand went to her back and they headed for the break room. When they were a far enough away so they would not be overhead she hissed at him "You know maybe it is not my business-"

He stopped and looked at her with wide eyes. "What? Now you're mad at me?"

She whispered "Its not funny to tell him he's not normal. That's the kind of crap I always heard in high school. You're better than that. At least I would hope so."

"Hey, listen, Reid and I are tight and he knows I was just kidding around."

"Hmpf."

"Baby girl-"

She gave him a stern look. "Jokes can still sting."

Letting out a breath Derek's voice grew serious "Well I didn't intend that." After a moment he asked "Would you rather just forget about lunch then? Cause if you're pissed at me then it probably isn't the best idea."

"So that's how you are? You can't take someone disagreeing with you? I guess when you are as gorgeous as you are it very rarely happens."

"It happens more than you would think. I just don't get why you're picking a fight."

"I just didn't think you were so insensitive."

"Hey! I'm not, okay?" He ran his hand over his head and looked across the bullpen toward Reid. "At least I don't mean to be." After seeing her brown eyes soften he dropped his voice and said "I don't think it bothered him at all but I'll keep in mind what you said and try and be more careful, okay? We good?"

She smiled a little. "Okay. Thank you. He seems very nice. You said you're close?"

"He's a great kid. You would not believe how much he knows and how much he adds to this team. Its mind blowing."

"Agent Greenwell seemed nice too."

"Greenway and Elle is alright."

"I have so much to learn still about working here."

"You need a guide? Look no further. Seriously."

"Oh, I won't. Your friend already offered."

"I meant me, baby girl."

She grinned widely. "Oh, sug, I know what you meant. So where is this break room? I'm about to swoon from hunger and then you'll have to play hero and wrap those big, muscular arms around me to catch me when I fall."

He gave her a smile full of lust. "That could work for me." Then he motioned again toward the break room. "Right this way, princess."

XXXXXXXXX

Derek could hardly believe how his heart raced when he thought Penelope was about to cancel their lunch date. Everything in him screamed he wanted to keep her there but his stubborn pride flared up and started to tell her to go if she was mad.

He was happy she stuck around because they had a good time laughing and joking at lunch. She asked where he grew up and he told her some stories about living in Chicago. All too soon lunch was over.

He stood up and grabbed their garbage. Taking it to a nearby trash can he tossed it in. "Thank you very much for joining me. I've never had a date in this building before. Didn't know it could be so much fun. We'll have to try it again some time."

"So I'm your first?"

"In this building, yeah." He winked at her. "Am I your first?"

"Not hardly. All the tech boys love the Oracle."

His grin slid off his lips. Jealousy, this time undeniable as being just that, grabbed hold of him. He cleared his throat. "No surprise there."

She gave him a soft smile. "Walk me to the elevator, sug?"

He joked with her, using the words she used earlier, "How very Junior High."After a pause he added "Lets go, mama, its time for you to return to that kooky office of yours and me to get back to my mounds of paperwork."

They strolled toward the elevator. When they were there she told him "This was nice. Thank you, Derek."

"Anytime you get bored you know where to find me."

"One look at you and I definitely would stop being any sort of bored."

The elevator came and Penelope added "That's my cue," before she got on the otherwise empty car. "See you Monday, handsome. That is if you don't get a case that drags you away. Keep me on your mind every minute cause you will so very uber much be on mine."

His hand darted out to stop the elevator doors from closing and he got inside. His voice was tender when he asked "Hey...uh....you got plans for this weekend?"

She blushed a little. "I do now."

He grinned. "Cool. What you in the mood for?"

"Do you even have to ask, sug?"

"Penelope," he whispered in a tone seething with sex. "Behave, woman, I mean it. This is our workplace."

She smirked and the elevator stopped on her floor. "This is where I get off. You have my number."

"Expect a call, mama. You be good now, you hear me? And tell those tech boys you ain't having it if they push up on you."

Penelope chuckled sexily. "I'll think about that but since I find your jealousy so very attractive I just might have to misbehave."

As the doors closed his eyes- hot with lust- held hers and when he was alone Derek let out a long breath and then smiled. He had a date with his hot blonde.

Hot damn. That was a very good thing indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

****

_Thanks for reading. I had fun writing my first AU tale about this pairing. There are eleven parts in total to this story._

********

Destiny Turns On A Dime

Chapter Seven

May 2004

Derek didn't know a dress could affect him the way the dress Penelope wore on their first date did. Red and hugging her breasts, showing off that gorgeous cleavage, and then flaring at the waist it wasn't meant to be all that sexy but to him it was mouth watering. Over it she had a little black sweater that made it more modest but to his way of thinking it only highlighted the good girl/bad girl vibe that Penelope worked like a pro every second of her life.

Damn, he would be lucky to keep his hands off her until dinner was over.

Looking around her place, but not really paying attention, he said "Nice apartment you have here," and then his eyes raked over her body "and nice dress you got there. Very nice, baby girl."

She did a little spin and then looked over her shoulder at him. "You like?"

"I'm trying to decide if I can pick between the front view and the back....mmmm, both are fantastic."

She chuckled. "You are such a flirt. I can tell you earned every bit of your reputation and then some. How many broken hearts have you left in your wake, handsome?"

"Mama, I leave every woman with a smile, you can believe that."

"You gorgeous heartbreaker, what will you do when you meet your match?"

His eyes just danced with amusement as he ignored that question. "You ready for the night of your life?"

"Ohhhhhh, is that all night that you are offering to me? Because then it truly could live up to your words, if you are anywhere near as amazing in real life as you are in my fantasies."

He grinned at her. "Lets play it by ear, beautiful."

"Okay but if you make me an offer I warn you that I just may not be able to refuse. So, be careful, Hot Stuff, you might find yourself under my spell and then what would that do for your player rep?"

He laughed. "I'll risk it. Now, woman, give me another spin."

She blushed and spun around for him. He pulled her close and they both lost their breaths. She looked up at him. He looked down at her and brushed her hair behind her ear.

In a whisper Derek told her "You are breathtaking. You know that, right?"

"In your eyes, its seems I am. And the feeling is mutual."

He stared at her for a long moment and then stepped back. "Lets go, silly girl."

Soon they were at his SUV. He opened the door for her and she smiled. Penelope said "I thought that chivalry was dead and all the good men were taken."

Once she was in her seat belt Derek leaned close to her and whispered "We are," before he quickly closed the door, jogged around the car and got in, then told her "Buckle up, baby cakes." He stared at her again and then chuckled. "Do you know how cute you are when you have a shocked look on your face?"

She clamped her lips closed and blushed. "Very funny."

He smiled widely, fought the urge to kiss her, and then started the SUV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time dinner was over Derek knew he had fallen for Penelope. He always figured he would be really freaked out if and when he ever fell for someone-not saying he would call it love yet but it was powerful and felt good-but she made him feel so warm inside that there was no room for the fear.

At least not yet. And he wasn't gonna go borrowing trouble at this point.

They took a walk through Washington DC, along the river, and kept their conversation and flirting going effortlessly. They stopped and stared at the water.

Penelope said "I didn't want to leave California. I almost didn't, to tell you the truth. I couldn't imagine liking living here...." she turned her head and looked at him. "Shows you what I knew, huh?"

He smiled at her. "So what's the story with you and the F.B.I? They recruited you, huh? I'm jealous. I had to fight my way in out of about 10,000 applicants for my spot in he BAU."

"Yeah, well, I guess I just got it like that."

"I'm very, very impressed."

"My parents would freak if they lived to see this. They were hippies. All anti-establishment."

"My father was just the opposite. Completely law and order.....he died when I was ten. Botched robbery. He was a cop and he walked in on it in progress. I was there with him."

"I'm sorry."

"That was eighteen years ago but, you know, it sometimes feels like it was last week or something. My father would be really proud if he lived to see me get this far in my career."

"I bet he is proud where he is."

Derek looked at the water again. "You know I never talk about my past. Not even with my best friend. You must be magic, baby girl, getting all my secrets out of me."

She flirted "Oh, I'm sure there are plenty of things I still can uncover about you. Give me time."

Derek grinned a little and turned to start walking again. Penelope fell into step next to him. He reached out and took her hand. They shared a tender look.

Soon they were flirting and laughing some more. When they reached a corner they had to stop for traffic. Derek lifted their joins hands and spun Penelope around then pulled her against him. His voice was hoarse when he said "I told you I'd get a dance out of you before the night was over," he said, referring to her refusing to give him a dance at dinner.

"I didn't know you were so sneaky."

"If that's the only way to get what I want...." he whispered as he brought his mouth close to hers.

Her hand came up to caress his cheek and they shared a gentle kiss. Penelope blinked rapidly, wearing a dazed look, as she pulled back. Her cheeks were flushed.

Derek grinned and moved back a little. The look he gave her was soft and sweet. "Its our turn."

She startled. "Hmmm?"

He motioned toward the road. "To cross the street. Its our turn. Unless you'd rather wait for the light to change again. I bet we could find some way to make use of our time...."

She rolled her eyes and gave him a small smile. "Come on, Hot Stuff, you don't want to start a fire on the middle of a city street, do you?"

"If you're the match then yeah I do."

She was already pulling him into the road and laughing. They made it across right before the light changed again.


	8. Chapter 8

********

Destiny Turns On A Dime

Chapter Eight

June 2004

After their first date they went out again the next night. That Monday Derek was called away on a case. He once again called Penelope for help. When he came back he went to her office to see her and they made plans to have dinner together after he was done with his paperwork.

It felt great to relax across from the table from her again. This time they were at a casual Japanese restaurant where they did the cooking right in front of the patrons. Derek and Penelope were sitting next to each other at a buffet style table as the chef made their food for them.

Derek told Penelope "We couldn't have solved this case without you, mama. You're the best!"

"Why thank you, prince Derek. Of course, I could have told you that much. After all its patently obvious no hacker in the world can out hack The Oracle."

"I don't get why you are being wasted in the tech pool. You need to be assigned to a unit so your skills can really start making a difference."

"I was told I would be after the first 90 days. That period ended a few weeks ago so I bet I'll get my assignment soon."

"Cool, cool, cool. Well,I hope your hours aren't as crazy as mine cause I do wanna see my girlfriend away from that building every now and then."

She blushed slightly and her mouth made an O because he had called her his girlfriend.

Derek grinned at her. "So silly," he declared before stealing a kiss.

XXXXXXXXX

When he took her home he sat in the driver's seat, after turning off the car, instead of jumping out to open the door, like he always did.

"Penelope," he dragged out her name and then let out a long breath "I had a great time. Thank you very much for going out with me tonight."

"Thank you for inviting me. Next time its my treat, sweet cheeks."

He grinned at her nickname and looked at her. He had been nervous but she took that all away with her cute, gentle ways. "Woman, I have the best times of my life with you and I mean that."

"You haven't seen anything yet."

He cupped her face and gave her a deep kiss. When he pulled back they were both breathless. "Am I rushing you, baby girl?"

She made a sound that meant no but Derek mover further back anyway. He took her hand in his and kissed it. He said "I'm probably getting carried away so forgive me.....I've just never been here before."

"Where's that?"

"Wherever we are."

"Oh.....me either."

He smiled at that, his eyes lighting up, and kissed her again. Just as their kisses started to get out of control and his hand closed around her breast for the first time, caressing it gently and setting her on fire, his pager went off then his phone buzzed.

"Damn it," Derek cursed as he broke away. Making his tone sweeter he said "Sorry, baby girl. Let me check this."

As he was looking at his phone for the text Penelope's phone rang. She mouthed "Sorry," to him and answered it. "Garcia speaking......yes, sir! Yes, I understand. Yes, I can, sir! Right away, yes! I feel I should mention I had a glass a wine a few hours ago but that won't impair my ability to work. It was just one glass and I'm sure its out of my system by now. I assure you I am ready, willing and able to perform my duties....Yes, sir, see you then, sir.....Yes, good bye, sir."

When she hung up she looked at Derek. He raised an eyebrow "What's up?"

"I just got my permanent assignment. I'm working in the BAU from now on. Starting tonight."

Derek grimaced and shook his head. There was an uncomfortable silence that filled the air.

Penelope swallowed hard. "I better go. I need to change and get in."

"I'll walk you to your door."

"I'll be fine."

"Don't be hard headed, woman. Sit your cute little ass right there and don't even think about moving a muscle till I open that door for you. This date isn't over yet."

Derek walked around and helped her out of the car then they went upstairs. Penelope stuck her key in the door and opened it. She gave him a weak smile "Sorry to rush off but my new boss man is waiting on me...your boss man too...so I better scoot. Night, handsome."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Good night, angel."

When she went inside Derek leaned against the wall and looked up. He had a bad feeling that if Penelope was in his unit then the frat rules would keep them apart. It was easier to get around them when they didn't work directly with each other.

He had always been so ambitious. He didn't get as far as he did without always keeping his eye on the prize. But now the goal line had shifted. He wasn't solely looking at becoming a unit chief anymore.

He was looking at making a life he loved with an amazing woman. Could he just give that up for his ambitions? Did he wanna go back to playing the field when he now knew how much sweeter it was to be with just one woman?

They hadn't gotten that far yet. A handful of dates, some sexy phone conversations, and a few kisses. Yet he had never been happier in all his life.

And he could feel it in his gut that his happiness was about to end. Letting out a long breath he shook his head and then headed for the stairs, jogged down and went to his car. He paused only long enough to look at her window for a moment before he got in and sped off to work.

He had unsubs to catch. After all that is what he got paid to do. That was what his life used to be all about- with the occasional break to hang out with friends, screw a random chick, or see his family. After just a month of knowing Penelope Derek didn't get why his life suddenly seemed so different.

She just came along and made his world a better place. For a little while. Even if that time was over now.

He slammed his hand down on the steering wheel in anger, causing the horn to blare and another drive to yell at him and flip him off. He cursed back at that guy, not caring if he was acting like an ass, and slammed his hand on the wheel again.

It didn't make him feel any better though. Only Penelope knew the magic it took to make that happen.

********


	9. Chapter 9

****

Destiny Turns On A Dime

Chapter Nine

June 2004

Derek sat up straighter in his seat when Penelope walked into the conference room. The rest of the team was there, as JJ briefed them about their case. When Hotch saw Penelope he stood up and walked over to her, sticking out his hand, "Special Supervisory Agent Aaron Hotchner, nice to make your acquaintance in person. If not for you being Morgan's secret weapon it is quite possible you never would have been assigned to this unit. You've done good work for us so far and I look forward to you working with us from now on."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. I look forward to it, too, sir. I'm your wizardress of the cyber jungle. You tell me what you need and before you can blink I will have it for you. Cross my heart, on my hacker's code I promise you there is none better than The Oracle."

Hotch raised an eyebrow, unsure what to make out of all that, and nodded. "Good. I'd like to introduce you to our team. SSA Jason Gideon, SSA Elle Greenway, also our media liaison Jennifer Jareau..."

She gave Penelope a wave and said "Call me JJ, everyone does."

Hotch went on "Also Dr. Spencer Reid and, as I understand it, you know SSA Morgan."

"Yes, sir! A little bit...I mean...kinda....uh..." Her cheeks flamed red.

Derek raked his hand over his head and sat back in his chair.

Hotch's face showed that he had been unaware there was anything romantic going on between them. He stayed out of the gossip loop around the office. For that moment, he ignored what was obvious and didn't mention that their dating was against the frat rules. Instead he said "Lets get back to the briefing. You'll sit in, Garcia."

"Yes, sir!" She slid into the nearest seat, next to Elle who gave her a very small smile. It was clear Penelope was very nervous.

Once the briefing was over Hotch said "Garcia, walk with me and I'll show you your office."

"Yes, sir!" She jumped out of her seat and dropped half her papers.

Derek got up and helped her to pick them up. Their eyes met for a moment. Penelope stood up and followed after Hotch, not even giving Derek a smile.

She didn't know why he acted so cold after hearing that she was going to be in his unit but she didn't like it a bit. She wasn't even sure she liked him anymore.

What an asshole. He didn't wanna work with her? Fine! He didn't even have to talk to her. Obviously she was only his "best time of his life" when he didn't have to deal with her being in his unit. That was a little too real for him.

She was on edge and in no mood for her Hot Stuff at that moment. Penelope focused on her new boss, Hotch, and impressing him. If she didn't it could be off to prison for her and there were certainly no gorgeous Greek God type men there to flirt with or get mad at.

Penelope decided to worry about keeping herself out of a cell instead of in the heart of a hottie.

XXXXXXXXXXX

During the case Derek called Penelope "Hey, its me, girl. You're on speaker phone so keep it clean."

"I am a professional! That won't be a problem!"

"Right, I didn't mean anything-"

"Agent Morgan, what is it you need?"

He told her and she told him "I'll start running that. Garcia out."

Once again it was Penelope's information that broke the case wide open. Later during a phone call Hotch told her "Good job, Garcia. You're irreplaceable. I think if Strauss tried to re-assign you I'd have to fight to the death to keep you with the BAU."

Penelope giggled. "Sir, that is very flattering! The Oracle appreciates the vote of confidence."

"I realize the strain this may be having on your private life and I thank you for being able to rise above that. It is not easy to be part of this unit. I wish I could tell you that sacrifices do not have to be made for this job but they do. We all make them. But I won't tell you which ones to make and which ones are too great. You have my full support though. Please do let me know if there is some way I can make this job easier for you."

"Sir, I don't require any special favors. I am grateful for the chance to work for the F.B.I."

"I'm grateful to have your, as Morgan calls them, magic fingers working for the BAU now."

She blushed deeply. "Thank you very much, boss man."

"You're off now, Garcia. The team is heading home. Tomorrow report to your new office at nine am. At ten am we have a briefing every day that we are in town. You'll be expected to sit in."

"Yes, sir, I will be there with bells on! Your Oracle is ready to do my duty for the red, white and blue."

"I will see you in the morning then. Good night, Garcia, and good work."

"Good night, sir!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Penelope walked into the coffee shop feeling apprehensive about possibly seeing Derek. If he didn't show up then that would be a sure sign that soon they'd be having a talk about how they couldn't date since they were in the same unit.

His face when he heard she had been assigned to the BAU basically said it all to Penelope anyway. She didn't know how to feel about it. She had never had such a whirlwind romance as she had with Derek. Never been so excited and so happy all at once. It had never felt so right as it did with him.

How could she blow that off like it never happened? But if he had changed his mind then what choice did she really have?

She looked all around the coffee shop- once, twice, three times- and he wasn't there. Her shoulders deflated. She got in line, waited for a few minutes till it was her turn and then ordered her usual drink. Deciding to head straight into work rather than sit around and wait to see if Derek ever showed up Penelope went out the door.

She made it just a step before she nearly collided with a wall of strong, male chest in the form of the man who she considered a chocolate Adonis. "Oh!" she cried, as the coffee sloshed up and out of the cup through the small hole in the lid. "Did I get any on you?"

He looked down. "Looks good, baby girl. That was a close one."

"Sorry." After a moment of uncomfortable silence she said "I gotta get in. I have to get used to my new system."

"Sure, sure, sure. I'll walk you."

"No, that's all right. You need to get your coffee. We'll chat later or tomorrow or never....whatever. I gotta go, Morgan."

With that said she rushed toward the building.

Just as she reached the door a hand jerked in front of her and grabbed the handle. "I got that, hard head."

She looked up and into Derek's eyes. "Just go get your coffee!"

"I'm a grown man. I can decide if I wanna get my coffee or I wanna talk to you, Garcia, and I wanna talk to you."

"Well I'm in no mood for you!" She walked inside and got in line for the security check.

Derek got in line behind her. After a minute he said "I'm sorry I was late today for meeting you at the coffee shop. I ran a couple of extra miles this morning and it threw off my schedule. I didn't mean to leave you waiting on me."

"Don't give it another thought."

"Let me make it up to you." He paused and then added "How about you and me get some lunch together today, if we don't catch a case. Your pick for the place. And its my treat, mama."

Her tone was hesitant. "I might just work through lunch..."

"Baby girl," he said in a half pleading way with puppy dog eyes.

She caved. "Oh, all right. But I want Mexican. So spicy that your mouth will be on fire."

He leaned forward, brushed her hair away from her ear, and whispered "When I'm around you I'm used to being on fire anyway."

His hot breath on her sent shivers down her spine. She really did want them to keep dating but Penelope could not forget the reaction Derek had to learning they would be working together.

The look on his face shook her faith in them. Since they were just starting out it would be easy to throw in the towel and say it was a fun few weeks but their time together had come and pass. No hard feelings.

If they kept dating through and he treated her differently around the office then it would probably explode into a big messy break up because, at this rate, her heart was rapidly getting attached to Derek. Every minute made her like him more and soon like would not be a strong enough word for what she felt.

Maybe it was better to just tell him now that she felt the same as him. It was a bad idea to date if they were gonna be in the same unit. His face when he heard about her transfer confirmed he felt that.

Someone had to say it aloud. At their lunch later maybe Penelope should just be the one to stick a fork in them. That way she wouldn't have to live through them falling apart. She'd always have her good memories and maybe get a good friend out of this whole thing.

That seemed like the most mature and reasonable way to handle all of this. So why did the idea of ending things with Derek make her stomach roll?

After they got through security and into the elevator Derek looked at her. "You feeling all right today?" His hand went to her forehead. "You look kinda pale."

"Its just the transfer getting to me. It's a big change." That was the truth. Just not the whole truth.


	10. Chapter 10

****

Destiny Turns On A Dime

Chapter Ten

June 2004

Derek could tell things were messed up and tense between him and Penelope ever since they learned she was getting transferred to his unit but since they immediately got sidetracked by a case he hadn't known how severely messed up their vibe was until now.

When they went to lunch that day there was none of the usual flirting or banter as they left work, walked to his SUV in the garage and headed to the Mexican restaurant she had picked out for them. They might as well have been going to a funeral.

Rarely in all his life had he been broken up with. Usually his flings didn't require anyone to end anything. They'd just stop getting together and it would die out as quickly as it flared to life. Some of the women he was with even had men waiting at home or their heart was longing for someone else. That's the way it went when you hooked up with strangers at bars instead of cultivating a real relationship.

This thing between him and Penelope was different though. They hadn't been on many dates or even known each other all that long but it was the most romantic and special love affair of his life.

Still, from the tension between them as they sat at the table during lunch, he had the bad feeling she was working up to telling him she had changed her mind about being his girl. The stress he was under since hearing she would be working for the BAU- the worry that Strauss would decide to enforce the frat rules and order them to not engage in a romance or risk getting fired- had him feeling sick all week.

Now that felt like nothing compared to the thought that Penelope might dump him on his ass before he could even tell her he had figured out a way to get around the fraternization policies at work.

They had been making meaningless small talk about the local area and the places Penelope had visited since she moved to Virginia a few months back when Derek said "Maybe we can get over to DC and check out the monuments on our next day off. You can't live around here and not play tourist at least once, baby girl. Just think, all that history at your finger tips. What do you say?"

He hoped she was throw him a wink and maybe say that she'd rather spend a day completely alone with him instead of wandering around the city but, as he feared, she didn't smile or joke in response to his invitation. Instead Penelope sipped her water and then her eyes rose and held with his.

"Now that we're working so closely together," she said "I've been thinking that its probably best we don't continue our personal relationship. Mixing work and pleasure is a very risky thing and, it seems to me, that it's a risk better left not taken. Not all people are comfortable working with the person they are involved with and since you aren't I think we better just say it was fun but its over. Don't think I didn't enjoy-"

"Stop, motor mouth, and back track for a second. If you want this to be over then you own that. Don't you sit there, Penelope, and say I'm uncomfortable with you being in the BAU. You don't get to put words in my mouth so you have an excuse for how you feel. Excuses aren't necessary." He sat back and put his arm over he booth in a gesture of feigned relaxation. "I'm cool with just being co-workers. No problem. Its not like we were serious anyway."

Her face went pale. She set down her fork. In a very cold voice she said "Take me back to the office."

Feeling suddenly like he was the one who broke up with her, even though he knew it wasn't that way at all, Derek leaned across the table and touched Penelope's arm. "Hey," he said gently "if you don't want it this way-"

"I said: Take me back to the office!" She stood up and grabbed her purse. "Forget it. I'll get a cab."

"Wait, baby girl! Talk to me."

But she wasn't listening to him anymore. Penelope ran from the restaurant. Derek had to settle the bill. By the time he came outside she was long gone.

All he knew was breaking up was what she said she wanted. So why act like he caused all this? Did he say he wanted to end things? No, that had been her.

Since the moment he saw her in the coffee shop all he had focused on every day was thinking about the next time he could see her again. Just looking at her brightened his dark, lonely, cold and empty life.

Now she had decided that working in the same unit was a reason to walk away from him. She had decided it was too messy to deal with and she wanted the easy out. She had decided he wasn't worth the work, effort or risk. It was all Penelope's doing that Derek was standing on the street alone already missing his baby girl.

She had no right to throw the blame on his shoulders. It might be understandable to not want to date someone you had to work closely with everyday, especially at a brand new job, but Derek thought they could find a way to make it so that her career was not threatened by all their heat, their banter, their intense instant bond. He would play it however she wanted at work if she would just give them the chance to try.

But, it looked like, Penelope preferred her career aspirations to having Derek's love. _Love_? he asked himself_. We ain't even screwing so how can I be in love_?

Still, whatever he was in, it felt like his heart had been ripped out to know it was over with her. Just co-workers would be a bitter pill to swallow for him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Destiny Turns On A Dime**

**Chapter Eleven**

**June 2004**

A case took the team out of town and kept them gone over a week. On the phone Penelope was completely professional at first but slowly, as the days went on, she started to add little personal touches to her replies to the team.

For the first few days when she did that it was directed at Hotch, who she seemed to like the most, and then Reid, who she had been crazy over ever since Derek introduced them. Elle and her had a more joking, snarky, but not overly sweet, vibe between them. Gideon didn't seem to get Penelope's vivacious style and she seemed nervous in her interactions with him but she was always kind. It was clear she had a huge heart and the BAU team was sneaking into it.

Derek was happy to see Penelope adjusting to her transfer. Though there was no longer anything personal between them that didn't stop his feelings for her from growing. He missed being in the same room with her.

He found himself looking longingly at the computer screen when her face showed up, trying hard to hide his want and need from the rest of the team but not able to look away until the screen went black again. He soaked in those few precious moments every time her face popped up.

For the first time since she transferred to the BAU Derek was glad it had happened. If they broke up and she didn't work in his unit he would not be able to hear her voice everyday or see her face, even on a computer screen.

He knew he was hooked on her. He looked forward to seeing her and hearing her voice more than anything else in all the world. But she had let the frat rules scare her off.

That hurt him. He had been disappointed and pissed when she first ended things but now he was, more than anything, just hurting inside- aching for her, really. His stubborn pride would never allow him to tell her that though.

On the last day they were out of town, right when they were in the police station after handing the suspect over to the local cops, Penelope's face came up on their lap top. The team was standing around the room they had used to work the case.

She asked "Crime fighters, it's the Oracle checking in to see if all went well at the address I directed you to?"

Hotch answered her "Yes, Garcia, we got the unsub. The team is heading to the airport soon. We should be back in three hours. Good work on this one. You are quite an asset to our team."

"Sir," she said as she blushed "thank you very much! I am finding that its so much more rewarding to work for one unit and be able to follow a case all the way to completion instead of just filling in one piece of the puzzle but then not hearing how it ever turned out. CTU never even bothered to fill me in on when they caught the bad guys. It was off to the races again on the next thing. I think they didn't think my clearance was high enough, but as you well know sir, the Oracle has a clearance level that would make most section chiefs drool."

Elle chuckled. Hotch had a small smile on his face.

Reid asked "Really? That is surprising. So when something is top secret from us its not from you? That certainly puts you at an advantage. Does that mean you can read all our personnel files?"

"Have no fear, boy genius, I would never betray the trust placed in me that way. Your secrets are safe....unless you tick me off then prepare to feel my wrath because vengeance will be mine."

Elle howled with laughter at how Reid's face stilled at her last words. Derek grinned lovingly at the computer screen.

Reid answered "I will keep that in mind."

Hotch said "All right, Garcia, you're off. Head on home. You can finish up whatever reports you have when you return next week. Be back in the office on Tuesday." It was Thursday night then.

"Yes, sir! Thank you for the vacation time. I appreciate it greatly!"

Just then Gideon asked the team "Does she think she's the only one getting time off?" He sometimes was quite confused by their new tech girl and didn't pay enough attention to her to understand her ways.

Hotch clarified "The whole team usually gets time off after long cases, Garcia. We all need to recharge our batteries."

"Oh, okay, boss man. That sounds like quite the perk for working in this unit. I will certainly make the most of my days off."

"Good evening then," Hotch said.

"Garcia out."

Derek sighed as her face disappeared. Pushing away his thoughts about her he started to gather up his paperwork. Reid asked him if he wanted to hang out on Sunday and Derek said that sounded cool.

Just then his phone rang. Seeing the name on the screen he smiled widely and his heart filled with lightness. "Baby girl," he said in a deep and sexy tone as he answered, trying to play it cool but also sound happy about getting a call from her.

"Hot Stuff....."

It was the first time she had said that since she joined their unit. It made Derek relax even more. He leaned against a desk and asked "What can I do for you?"

"I have a problem and only you can fix it."

He raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter, Penelope? Tell me and I'll do what I can to help you."

"I can't get a good night's sleep because this sexy super fox is always ravishing me all night long in my mind."

His heart raced and his mouth went dry. He cleared his throat and then chuckled. "You do got a problem then."

"Mmm-hmmm and that's not the only one. You see I told this amazing guy that I really dig that I don't want to see him anymore because I thought he was a jerk-"

"Hey! Say what? I'm a what, girl?"

"Everyone makes mistakes. Even Oracles of All Knowing. At least I hope it was a mistake because I miss this guy something uber fierce and if I was right, and he hates the fact that I now have to work with him, then its going to be so hard to ever sleep well again. He always there.....with his gorgeous, muscular, sent from heaven, body that I want to be able to tattoo my name all over....creeping through my dreams all night and my fantasies all day. Do you think you could fix that for me, handsome?"

"Well, mama, I can sure give it my best try."

"Cool!"

He laughed happily at her enthusiasm. "Baby girl, how about we go out for dinner tomorrow night?"

She pouted. "You have some other baby girl you're seeing tonight?"

"Hush, woman, that's crazy talk. I just figured you'd be tired by the time I get home."

"Looking at six feet of chocolate perfection always energizes me, you know that."

He chuckled and walked farther away from the team. "How bad do you miss me?"

"More than words can say. I can hardly stand it. I'm so sorry. I just got nervous-"

"Shhhh, that's cool. Just as long as you know I won't do anything to mess up your career. I already talked to our bosses and, since you don't go into the field, they okayed it for us to date. If you were out in the field it could distract one of us and threaten our safety but since you're not we should be all right. Just as long as we don't cause drama for the team by being together."

"You talked to Hotch about us?" she asked, in an awed tone. "But why? After we decided to go our separate ways and all."

"Hard head, I didn't decide that at all. You said I was uncomfortable with you being in the BAU. I never said you were right."

"Your face when you heard about my transfer said it all. It made me doubt everything. I could see on your face how you didn't like that we'd be working in the same unit. What was up with that?"

"I just worried for that first week that maybe the frat rules would make one of us have to transfer units. Hotch doesn't want to lose you. The thing is, Penelope, either do I.....the BAU needs you but not as much as I need you."

Just then Gideon called out "Morgan, we're leaving. Lets go."

"Baby girl, is it cool if I come by after I get home?"

"You better, you chocolate God."

Derek laughed at that nickname. "Woman, you are the best." He made a kissing sound, with his back turned to his co-workers. "Mmm. See you soon, sweetheart!"

He hung up and turned around to find the whole team staring at him. He blushed and asked "What?"

Everyone was smirking and smiling as they turned to walk out to their SUVs. But no one was smiling more than Derek Morgan.

XXXXXXXXX

Penelope was so excited to see Derek when he got home from his case, after they had been broken up and finally made up again, that her heart was racing while she waited at her apartment for him. She had showered, put on a sexy dress, did her hair and make-up, made some dinner that was still warm in the oven, lit candles and put on soft music.

When the knock finally came to the door she was a ball of nerves. She just about ran across the room, looked through the peep hole, and then flung the door open. Seeing him standing there looking sexy as hell she felt a rush of emotion take her over: lust, caring, eagerness and, most of all, gratefulness that he had forgiven her breaking it off with him.

"I'm so sorry!" she blurted out. "I just couldn't stop thinking about the look on your face when you heard I got transferred to your unit and it made me sure you didn't want me there and so I wanted to end things before you could because-"

"Hush!" he said with a big smile before pulling her into his arms. His mouth descended on hers in a kiss that she had been aching to feel for over a week now. She clung to him as his tongue swept through her mouth- claiming and possessing her completely.

When he pulled back she was flushed and breathless. Penelope breathed out "Wow, oh, wow. Hot Stuff, you are my ultimate fantasy in 4-D."

He chuckled at that. "Do me a favor? Never forget that again, okay?" He kissed her again." Mmm, I missed my girl crazy bad."

"Considering your job you're gonna have to get used to that."

"Not like this last week though. I won't ever get used to missing you that way. Woman, you really had me worried for a minute there."

"I'm sorry, baby-"

He quieted her with more kisses as he eased her inside then kicked closed the door. Pulling a tiny bit back, he said, against her lips "Hot dress. Take it off."

"Take it off me," she challenged back breathlessly as they kept kissing and moving toward the bedroom together.

"God, baby girl, I want you so much right now but if you're not ready-"

"Ravish me!"

Derek chuckled before they went back to kissing. He had come over there to talk, have dinner and let her know they he really was committed to seeing what they could be together. But one look at her and all he could think was one word: _Mine_.

Penelope needed to be his in every way. He needed to erase the fear from the last week of thinking she was done with him. He needed to show her how he felt and he knew his words wouldn't be enough. He knew he wasn't quite able to whisper "I love you," yet but he could show her by making love to her.

Every moment of their coming together was more intense than Derek ever knew before. Making love to her felt sacred to him. They didn't go slow but still it was sweet. Every place her mouth kissed set him on fire. Every moan he wrenched out of her made him feel powerful. Every time she whispered his name he thought he heard: _I'm falling for you, too_.

Later he held her against him and she smirked. "We forgot about our dinner that's in the oven. I did promise you a meal, remember?"

He gave her a slow, tender kiss. "All I remember, pretty mama, is meeting a hot blonde at a coffee shop who changed my whole life around."

Penelope faked a pout. "Well, you better forget her cause I'm gonna keep you too busy for other baby girls."

He chuckled. "Silly girl, I will never forget her."

Penelope melted against him and brought her hand up to caress his cheek. "More, Hot Stuff....I need more convincing."

"Oh yeah?" he teased as he moved over her then brushed himself between her legs. "How's this for convincing?"

Penelope threw back her head and moaned. Derek kissed her, thrust inside and they started to move together again. Before he met her he was sure he didn't want to settle down for another five or ten years. But she changed all that.

Now Derek couldn't imagine not being with Penelope- the last woman he would ever call baby girl. One meeting in a coffee shop and he found the love of his life. He wouldn't be foolish and run from her, waste days away playing the field, or deny how fantastic their chemistry and connection is. He would instead spend his days trying to make her fall for him so he could spend his life...hopefully....feeling as good as she had him feeling right then.

He used to swear he was a player for life. But what he didn't know was that it would feel this amazing to be Penelope's man. Much better than it had ever felt being a player.

Now he wanted to work to be her man for life. A big change for a guy like him. What he had thought was his destiny had turned on a dime.

THE END

_Thank you all for reading my very first AU Morgan and Garcia story. This is dedicated to and inspired by Fanatical Writer's work, specifically her two stories Oh, The Fates and also Same Time, Next Year._


End file.
